Hero in our Universe
by DadPool9902
Summary: A scarred and much older Ruby Rose suddenly appears in the house of a security guard who has been writing fan fiction of RWBY and has deeply fallen in love with her character. Will she love him? Will she get back to Remnant? Will she hate him for all the things she has been through?
1. Breaking and Entering?

Hero In Our Universe: Ruby Rose

Oh where to start. Guess I'll Start with my name. I'm Terrance William Richter Jr. Yea I know you most likely have never heard of me. But really I'm not important. But this story is kind of interesting. See I found a show on Netflix and fell in love with one of the characters. Her name is Ruby Rose. It was weird she was so beautiful and her personality was so great. But there were two huge problems. Her age was one but the bigger problem was she was fictional. It may sound weird. So I started writing fan fiction, never showed anyone. The greatest thing was that I could age her however I liked. People I met online were more than eager to draw characters for me then I found a person that was an amazing artist. She asked to read one of my stories so that she could draw the main character. I've seen her artwork dozens of times and even though she charged for it for a Picture of Ruby around my age like I wrote her would be worth any price. Well long story short I ended up paying almost $200 for a poster sized print and quite a few smaller copies. I poured all of my heart and soul into my writings. Just seeing her makes any day better I even started talking to her. One day everything changed.

I got home from work, the door was open, and the house looked like it had been torn apart. I drew my pistol. The kitchen was the worst. Walking through the living room there was everything I had of her in a huge pile. My posters, action figures, DVD's Dozens of drawings, just piled there then from the back bedroom I heard it the noise I've heard dozens of times in the videos Crescent Rose's Transformation. I didn't even blink a red flash rounded the corner rose petals trailing behind her. I was knocked into the air and thrown over the couch my pistol sliding across the living room floor. It was her, the hair, one Silver eye glaring at me as the massive blade was against my neck.

"What the heck is all this!" She screamed.

For a brief second I thought it had to be some crazed Cosplay girl. Until I grabbed Crescent Roses blade it quickly slicked through my flesh and I started bleeding badly. This is real, she's really here.

"Don't make me ask you again!" Wow she is really mad.

What do you say to a fictional character you love when you meet her for the first time. It's not like a stupid pickup line is going to work.

"Wow." She's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. "Your real. How?"

"Well of course I'm real! Who the heck are you? And why do you have drawings and toys of me and my friends?" She's confused and mad, maybe a little scared too.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm asking the questions!" she pressed The massive scythe closer to my neck.

"OK. OK. I'm not sure what amazing thing is going on. But I'll answer all your questions please put Crescent Rose away." I really need to diffuse this situation. Listen how about I get you some chocolate chip cookies and something to drink and I'll tell you everything. I swear I'm as confused as you. Amazingly lucky, but confused." I could only pray this works. Going toe to toe with a version of a top tier Huntress that I wrote about constantly is not a smart idea.

"Fine! But don't try anything stupid!" She backs away her weapon and then transforms it to is storage form and slides it into her holster. Getting back up to my feet I finally remember I'm bleeding badly.

"Oh shit I'm bleeding kind of bad. I have to get this bandaged up pretty quick."

"Well ya shouldn't have grabbed my sweetheart like that!" She's watching me like a hawk. Even though I'm not planning on doing anything I'm sure one wrong move and I'll end up dead.

"Ruby, this is going to be really hard for you to believe but, in this world you're actually a fictional character." As soon as this leaves my mouth I can tell it was a bad place to start.

"Bull Crap! How stupid do you think I am!" Man how am I going to defuse this situation.

"Listen I think I can prove it but first I could really use a hand with the first aid kit over here."

"Whatever." She walks over to my pistol and picks it up. "You're not getting a hold of this either."

"I'm not stupid either. If you are the version of you I think you are I'm outclassed by about a thousand time."

"Would you stop with the story bull!"

She follows me into the kitchen placing herself between me and the knives. Wow she already knows the layout of the house too.

"Listen I can see you don't trust me. First aid kit is above the sink in that cabinet."

Pointing my own gun at me she opens the cabinet and pulls out a white box. She opens it her one eye fixed on me but also surveying every inch of the room. Then she sees it. The picture on the fridge. My three daughters on Halloween, The oldest dressed as Ruby at age 13, then my middle daughter as Blake she was 10, and finally my youngest age 5 dressed up as her own sister Yang. Her eye widened with shock.

"Ruby, they had a friend dressed up as Weiss too. I know it's hard to believe I promise on the lives of those three I am not lying to you." I could see the sudden look of horror on her face, I could be telling her the truth.

"I'll need both hands to help you. Don't make any sudden moves." She sounded drained at that moment. I could see it in her eye. How do you take it when someone tells you that you might not be real. She placed my pistol onto the counter. Opened the box and started bandaging my hand.

"Your cut's deep." Her voice has gone monotone now like she is just going through the motions.

"It's fine my fault for thinking you were some CosPlay Crazy." I smiled at her when I said this hoping to cheer her up a little.

"CosPlay?" I could see some confusion on her face.

"Yea people really get into certain shows and books. So they make costumes of their favorite characters. Sometimes they go to huge gatherings and win prizes for them too." I can't take my eyes off her. She is so breathtaking. Every detail is even more amazing than I imagined. I feel horrible that I've put her through so much in my stories.

"So people here dress up as me for fun?" I could see that this was going to be hard on her.

"Yea, lots of people from RWBY. Some even dress as Pyrrah, Jaune, even Ozpin and Goodwitch. All of the characters really." Man our reality must sound creepy as hell to her.

"None of them are on team ruby." She looked a little confused.

As she finished with my hand I started to explain. "Oh I'm sorry, RWBY is the name show that you came from."

"But I didn't come from a show." She sounds so defeated now.

"Here sit down." I pulled the chair out from the table for her. Never thought I'd ever be able to sit across from her. Someone is really blessing me tonight.

Going to the cabinet I started for the cookies. "Oh hey, do you like crunchy cookies or soft."

I could see her with her head in her hands. I think she is starting to cry. "Crunchy." Sadly I already knew this. But I asked more for her. Grabbing the chips Ahoy I head for the fridge passing my pistol. She let me walk right by it. She's completely let her guard down. "Umm Ruby you left my weapon right here. Would you like to take it so I'm not a threat to you." I hope she starts to trust me.

"No." Only a one word answer this is not good how bad off is she.

I grab the milk from the fridge and two glasses. Even though she feels so horrible the thought of sitting across from her sharing cookies is amazing. But I really have to sympathize with her. She's had quite a shock.

"Here try these." She looks up from her hands. Grabbing a cookie.

"Why am I here?" She's definitely been crying. She scared. I will help her. I want to be her hero.

"I really wish I knew Ruby. But I'm glad you are." Oh crap. That's the last thing I think I should be doing is getting all stalker creepy on her.

"Thanks." She gave a half smile right before she bit into her cookie.

While we sat there and ate the whole box of cookies I did my best to explain about everything with all my pictures, figurines, collectibles, and such. I didn't tell her about the stories I wrote though. I learned that the last thing she remembered was going to bed after being made Head Mistress of Beacon Academy. She had been through a lot. Unfortunately I was responsible for all of it. Every scar on her beautiful skin was because of me. Then she hit me with the most horrifying question.

"Were you the one who wrote the stories in that office?" Oh shit. I had a habit of finishing every story I wrote by printing them out and saving a hard copy in a binder. Didn't matter short story or multiple chapters.

"I'm sorry Ruby." I could feel tears starting to flow. Here I am sitting across from a woman I not only love but in so many ways created. And every single bad thing that has ever happened to her was my fault.

"I only read a few. But they were amazingly accurate to what happened. Did you bring me here."

"Ruby, it's my fault." I'm sobbing now. "Every bad thing that has ever happened to you I wrote."

"Hey, just take a breath. Calm down." I'm horrible I've maimed her. Hurt and killed her friends she'll never love me. "You write stories. There is no way you could have known you come face to face with me." Now she's trying to comfort me. How can she even let me live. Even if I didn't know I in so many ways tortured her for years of her life.

"But Weiss…" She cut me off.

"You're an author change the story. Or write a new one."

"How can you just say that? Don't you hate me for it?"

Here I am now really the one destroyed by this. She Pulls Crescent Rose out and Slides it onto the table. "Listen….. Ummm.. Ya know I don't really know your name."

"I'm Terrance"

"Terrance huh. Well I'm Ruby. But then again you already knew that." She gave a bit of a laugh

"You can call me Terry."

"OK Terry it is. So you said there was a show about me?" She's trying to act a little playful now.

"Yea, it's an animation though."

"Well then how about we get some more food and see what your world thinks of me."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm still really sorry though. I feel…" She puts her hand over my mouth.

"Listen I don't want to hear it. Ya didn't know that's the end of it." Wow even with the scars her hands feel so soft and she's only inches from my face. I think I just fell in love again.

We move into the living room the pile of Ruby stuff in the middle of the floor. She sits on the couch I take the other end. I'd love to be next to her but I've just barely met her. Ordered a Hawaiian Pizza and sat watching everything we could find about RWBY. For me it was a perfect date. For her I guess it had to have been pretty weird. We both passed out on the couch after hours of talking.


	2. Hard Day

Hero in our Universe: Hard Day

I woke up the next morning on the couch. Man that was a strange dream.. Wait. What is all my stuff doing in a pile on the floor? I turned my head and curled up at the other end of my couch is Ruby.

"It was all real." I couldn't believe it. She was still beautiful curled up there.

I walked into the bedroom to grab the blanket off the bed. There on the wall my prized poster where she was supposed to be was a white silhouette she came from the poster that girl drew for me. I guess since she didn't see herself in it she didn't rip it off the wall. Well one mystery solved. Grabbing the blanket I brought it to cover Ruby. Taking a look around I noticed my whole house had to have looked like a stalkers shrine to her. I'll do some cleanup of everything to make her more comfortable.

They were my prized positions in a lot of ways so I took care not to do any more damage to them that she already did. Staying as quiet as possible I took care of everything, and placed it in my attic.

My stomach started to rumble so I decided I'd cook us breakfast. Then I saw it I left my pistol out. Man that was careless. I cleared the Magazine from the gun and pulled the slide back removing the bullet from the chamber. The Slide moved forward when I released it. Then it happened, a streak of read burst through the door and I was knocked back into the fridge. Crescent rose transforming right in front of me as the blade neared my neck again.

"Oh shit, Ruby calm down it's me."

"What the hell were you doing?" Man I have to watch what I do around her.

"Emptying my gun to put it away." Pointing to counter where the magazine and bullet lay.

"Looking toward the counter. Listen I'm just jumpy when I hear weapon action." No Joke.

"Understandable." She collapsed Crescent Rose and rea holstered it.

Her stomach grumbled. She gave me a bit of a look of embarrassment.

"Ruby, how about some breakfast?"

"Sure, What'cha got?"

"Well I can throw together some pancakes and bacon. Or whatever you want?"

"Well Since I'm not really from around here just make anything."

I started throwing together some pancakes and frying up the bacon. "Hey you want some coffee?"

"Yea that would be great. Cream.." I cut her off not thinking.

"And five sugars right." I smiled.

Oh that was not a good thing. "Um, no offense that was kind of creepy." I could see that she was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, It must be really hard for you."

"Well not just that. When you talk about me from the show or the toys and pictures I can tell there is something more than just liking something."

And here we go. I thought I was hiding it. "I'm sorry Ruby. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was actually trying not to be creepy."

I gave her black coffee and laid out the cream and sugar for her. She smiled a bit. I guess even though I know everything about her I still have to understand her.

"Well I have a bit of an Idea where you came from. There is a poster in my room that use to have your picture in it. But now it's just a white silhouette."

"Yea saw that thought it was weird. Any idea how or why?"

"No but I'm thinking about asking the woman who drew it for me?"

"We should get on it….. Hey where'd all your me stuff go."

"I put it away. I thought it might be creepy for you to be in a shrine to you." I tried to laugh it off but really I felt like I was already losing her. She wants to go home.

She smiled, "Thanks that's really nice." I love that smile so much.

"Here try this." I put a plate down for her. She drowned her pancakes in syrup. Then she did something I didn't expect. She took the bacon and dipped it in the syrup just like me. I laughed. She looked at me with a mouth full of bacon. "I do the same thing." I never wrote about that. So maybe there is more to this amazing woman than even I know.

"It's probably something you wrote." She just looked at me waiting for some reaction.

"Nope, that's all your own there." I know every single one of my stories inside and out. I have never once written that you do that.

She smiled and just kept staring at me. "So where are your kids?" pointing at the refrigerator.

"Oh they are with their mother this week." I always hate it when they are away.

"Ooooo. Touchy subject sorry." She seems concerned for my feelings.

"No it's just I hate it when they are not here." My ex-wife and I share custody of our kids. I have them half the time and she has them the other half.

"Ex-wife?" She looked confused.

"Yea their mother and I really had a lot of issues, it got to the point where we just couldn't get along while living together. So we separated. We make much better friends than we do husband and wife." I could see she was thinking really hard about this.

"Hey this stuff is really good." She had a huge smile on her face with another mouthful of pancake.

"Glad you like it." Not sure what she's thinking but at least she seem happy.

"So Terry, I guess I need to ask a few questions. Mainly where am I going to stay."

"Well I'd thought about that. Ruby you can use my bedroom." She gave me a glare like I was a pervert or something. "No no no, not like that. I'll take the couch and you can have the bedroom. If I need anything I'll arrange to get it out while you're awake. It has its own bathroom and everything."

"Oh here I thought you were saying…" Her smile returned a bit.

"No. I figured you don't have any money so getting a place would be impossible right now."

"True, Um what do I do about clothes?" Well Looks like we will have to go out and get you some. None of my girls stuff will fit you and I don't really have anything your size.

"No you don't have to do that?" She has the look of not wanting to be a burden on her face.

"Well it's that or steal them, and I don't think you want to go there."

"I see your point." Guess shopping it is.

We finished up our breakfast. I did a little cleanup of the dishes and we started heading out the door.

"Hey Ruby you're going to want to leave Crescent Rose here."

"What? Why would I do that what if were attacked by Grimm or something."

"Well there are no Grimm here. No Grimm, No Dust, No White Fang." Just some stupid people that do stupid things. And with your speed semblance I'm pretty sure you can handle them without it."

She in a way looked relieved and depressed at the same time. "But….. My Sweetheart." She seemed really hesitant to separate from one of the few things that was still real from her world.

"Hey I have an Idea. How about you take it with us and you can lock it up when we get to the mall."

She was hugging it like a child hugs a security blanket at this point, and in a little pouty tone "Alright." Could she be any more perfect.

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry I'm trying not to." Man this is going to be hard.

Imaging having the woman of your dreams in your own house and your still a complete stranger to her yet you know almost everything about her. Yea that's my situation.

So we climb into my truck and she slides Her weapon between herself and the door. I had to explain about seatbelts to her. She didn't like feeling constricted. Then she saw the ornament hanging from my mirror. "Oh it's so cute!" She snapped it off the mirror and started fiddling with it.

"Yea I made that myself." a tiny transformable Crescent Rose on a chain. Probably the biggest smile I've seen on her yet. She seemed to relax a little.

"Umm… Can I have this?" she looked a little sheepish asking.

"Yea sure. It's yours if you want it." Her smile got even bigger.

"Oh thank you!" then she leaned over and gave me a big hug. Quickly she pulled back and we had a bit of an awkward moment. "I'm going to wear this like a necklace… Oh I broke the chain."

"It's OK. I think all three of my girls have done the same thing a dozen times. I keep spare chains there in the glove box just in case."

After fumbling to get it open for a moment she said. "Ummm.. Terry is there any chance I could use this instead. She pulled out a long thing black ribbon with red edging. I forgot I even had that in there.

"Sure if you want it." She quickly swiped the chain out of the tiny weapon and threaded the silk ribbon in it.

"Hey… Umm.. Could you help me with this." She handed the tiny Pendant she had fashioned out to me and turned he back raising her hair.

I really wish she knew that I've imagined doing things like this all the time. But I have to be cool about it. "Sure… I'll be glad to." I did my best not to go all creepy on her.

She turned back to me with a cute little smile. "Thanks." I almost wonder if she was just flirting with me.

Looking around everywhere as we drove, she asked tons of questions. "What's that? What do they do? What are they doing over there?" I almost forgot that she's from a different world.

She has no idea about our society even our basic laws. I had to stop her from trying to take Crescent Rose into the gas station when we stopped for gas. She seemed a bit overwhelmed overall the junk food choices when I asked her if she wanted anything eventually she just settled on a pack of the Chips Ahoy.

I laughed "We'll have to introduce you to all this stuff sometime." I noticed she was rubbing the Miniature Crescent Rose between her fingers nervously.

"I don't like this at all." I could see that she noticed everyone was looking at her. The way she was dressed was grabbing a lot of attention.

"Let's get you into something a little more local." On our way out a group of teenage kids went nuts. They swarmed her talking about how cool she looked and were bugging her for pictures.

She went into a panic. Running Full Sprint toward the truck where she locked herself in. The kids seemed absolutely amazed by the trail of rose petals left in her wake. I ran over unlocked the truck and she fell into my chest and started crying. I just rubbed her back and shoulders for a few minutes till she composed herself.

"I'm so sorry that must have been really awkward. Are you OK?"

"Yea." She paused for a moment. "Past day has been really rough on me."

"I can tell. Hey there's a store across the street. They sell tons of stuff including clothing. Maybe it would be better than the mall. Less crowded this time of day."

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you Terry." God my heart is racing right now. It's awkward for me to hide my feelings when this stuff keeps happening.

We drove over to Wal-Mart. Took her a second not to go for her weapon but then she touched her pendant and gave a bit of a sigh.

"Ruby, ya ready for this? I could see she was trying to mentally prepare herself for something horrible. She kept looking back to the truck. Then she did something I didn't expect she grabbed ahold of my arm and held it tight.

"I know this probably isn't easy for your Terry but please."

"Ruby it's OK. I should have found an easier way to expose you to my world."


	3. Shopping with Fictional Girls

Hero In Our Universe: Shopping with fictional girls.

I'm sure most guys have been shopping with a woman before. Let me tell you shopping for appropriate clothes with a woman from a fictional world is completely different. It takes just as long but the experience is just really different.

First she's use to wearing the same thing all the time. "Hey Ruby, we should get you about a week's worth of clothing." This comment gets me looked at like I'm borderline mentally handicapped.

"What are you talking about?" She's actually confused.

"Well clothing here works differently we change outfits every day so we can clean the outfits we have already worn they get dirty." Needless this oddball conversation starts to draw some odd looks, of course the gothic looking combat skirt that was obviously slept in doesn't help.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

After a bit of looking and conversation she finds a plain black Tee with red trim and grabs seven of them. Well here are some tops. "Hey, do they have combat skirts here this stuff doesn't really feel right."

"Um, Ruby Combat skirts aren't a really thing here. You know you can pick more than one design of shirt too." The idea of wearing different looking clothes just made her look at me like I'm stupid again.

"What? How does that work?" I swear she thinks I'm lying to her.

"Well you just find different shirts you like and pick them out. I'll take care of the rest." By now I could see some of the associates in the women's Department walking by more than once to eavesdrop on this very odd conversation.

It took her about an hour to go through and pick out seven distinctly different shirts. She kept her first choice though. It was kind of cute. "What next?"

"Well are they your size?"

Now the confused look again. "Size?"

"Um. Yea they make different sizes of clothes for different sizes of people."

She's looking annoyed now, "Why the heck is clothes shopping so complicated!"

Well not everyone is the same size so they make clothes in different sizes. It helps people be comfortable.

Just then one of the associates that had obviously taken an interest in us chimes in. "Is everything OK."

"Yes ma'am. My friend here ended up losing her memory and I'm trying to re teach her how to go shopping for clothes." Ruby shot me a glare but I think she got the hint.

"Oh you poor thing. Let me help you out." This woman may have just saved Ruby from another panic attack. They went through and found her size for shirts, pants, and socks and shoes. I stayed by just in case she needed me. She had to have tried on at least three to four dozen outfits with the store associates doing their best to help out this "Poor Girl". Ruby seemed to relax. Every outfit she tried looked absolutely amazing on her.

We thanked the ladies and headed off. We started passing through the bras and underwear when ruby asked. "Wo wears this stuff?"

"UM. Ladies I need some more help!" They all laughed at me at this point.

After about twenty minutes we were all set. Ruby looked almost as embarrassed as I was. We some other necessities for her. Basic stuff.

"That was really awkward. How come I can't just wear it now?" She looked more annoyed with shopping than anything else.

"Well I have to pay for it before it's yours." This she seemed to understand at least. "I know it's hard the first time but it will get easier."

"You mean I have to do this all again?" She almost looked panicked.

"Well Yea, we don't know how long it's going to take you to get home." I could see the concern on her face during our conversation. She's afraid she going to be here for a long time. And I'm afraid she won't.

"So any Idea what you want for dinner?"

"Well that Pizza thing was pretty good. But I want something different."

"OK how about I take care of dinner and surprise you?"

"Sure…. You know those women that helped me out?"

"Yea. What about them?"

"They thought we were a couple." Man I wish we were. "I played along with the Amnesia thing saying I didn't remember anything like that."

We hit the registers and then she took an outfit into the bathrooms to change really quick. When she came out she had the combat skirt slung over her shoulder, Boots in hand.

Wow… Just wow. She chose the Black tee with the red trim. The jeans fit really good too top it off with sneakers and wow she's gorgeous. Black and red hair down to her mid back just puts it over the top. I can see some of the scars on her arms. I had to hang my head in shame.

She lifts my face to meet hers, "It's not your fault. Anyway how do I look?" she gives a little twirl around. Even carrying all her old stuff she looks amazing.

"You look….. Perfect." I could only smile.

"Man this all feels really weird."

"Sorry I know. It's a bit creepy."

"No I mean the clothes. They are all clingy in weird places and I don't think I got the hang of the underwear stuff. The Bra thing is uncomfortable", Oh dear god.

"Well you look Amazing." I'm definitely right despite the embroidered sash over her left eye and her scars just about every guy here is looking at her.

She smiled, "Hey lets head back to your place I could use some Lunch."

"Done with people for today?"

"I'm OK the shopping thing sucks but I'm OK" She's still rubbing the pendant a lot. She's nervous.

"Ok Let's head home." She looked at me funny for a second then walked along side me back to the truck.

On the way home she flipped out. "Is that a donut place?!" Pointing out a huge donut on top of a building.

"Yea it is." She's almost as excited as my kids when we go there. "Want to stop?"

"Is it OK?" I guess even little recognizable things like a donut shop would make her life easier.

"Sure I don't mind at all."

"You probably already know this but I have a sweet tooth." Yea I do. But All I care about right now is making her happy.

We grabbed some donuts the teenage boy behind the counter tried to hit on her a bit, "You know I'm here with this guy right." The kid looks at me gets back to work. I'm in here all the time so he knows me a bit he also knows I'm usually armed as part of my job."

She polishes of a couple of donuts before we get back home. Then I throw a few sandwiches together. She looks so different out of that combat Skirt it still looks kind of rigid. I wonder if it's armored.

She curls up on the couch with her feet up Crescent Rose in arms reach. Donut in her hand and a cup of coffee on the table. It probably creeps her out but I can't stop looking at her. She just stopped and looked at me for a minute. Then just smiled.


	4. Artistic Interpritation

Hero in our Universe: Artistic Interpretation

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to try to get ahold of the girl that did that poster for me."

"Sure, Hey could you turn the TV on?" Guess she wants to wind down. It has been pretty stressful today for her.

Back into my office, it all looks so much different without all the Ruby Stuff. Guess I'll Jump on Facebook. Send her quick PM "Hey. This is Terrance I have some questions about the pictures you did for me." What else do I put? "Something is a little bit odd. Still love the artwork but really need your help."

Almost immediately I get a reply back. "Skype Now! ID: AnnasArt88888" What's with the urgency on her part?

Hopping on Skype a young blond teen girl's face appears on my screen. Have I seen her before? Her eyes Green but yea she really looks familiar. "Mr. Richter I'm assuming you're asking about a new houseguest." What the hell? I really didn't expect her to actually know anything.

"Well Yes. Yes I am. How the hell did this happen."

"Well, I read your stories. My mother read them as well."

"OK, What does that have to do with anything?"

"We could tell you loved your character Ruby with all of your heart. So with my mother's permission I used a bit of a talent passed down in our family. You see when we create art like your poster we take into account on a very rare occasion that the one wanting our artwork needs something special."

"OH My god the Kitties." I could hear her down the hall laughing I smiled.

"So she is still there."

"Yea it's been an interesting day."

I could see her thinking on my screen. "Mr. Richter The woman in your house came from you… your heart. Granted she is just as you wrote her. She has no connection to you. If you want her you have to earn it." Well that explains a lot.

"You are her only link right now. You have to take care of her. As things progress or you need help with identification for her contact us. My mother would like to speak with her."

If feels almost like she has no emotion. Really it's the first time I've ever seen her but she really looks familiar somehow too. "Um. Yea give me a sec."

Walking to the living room I see Ruby up against the TV ogling kittens and puppies on animal planet.

"They're so cute!" Then she sees my face. "Hey Terry, You OK? Did you get in contact with her?"

"Yea, I did?" I don't know what to really say right now. Feeling a little in shock. "Hey Ruby, her mom wants to talk with you?"

"Her Mom?" She looks confused. "Yea apparently they know a lot about what happened."

"Really?" I could see the excitement in her face as stood and was gone in a flash.

I walked back towards the office as she met me at the door. "She wants this talk in private."

"Oh, OK." I kind of feel drained but I tried to smile at her.

"Cheer Up, I'm not leaving yet."

Guess I'll clean up a little more. It seems like hours go by. She left her combat skirt on the table. I've always wondered what makes it a combat skirt. Running my hand over the fabric "This can't really be comfortable. It's too rigid." Some of the areas feel like small plates are in it. Other sections seem to have layered fibers. It's not really light at all. I guess the skirt's short for better movement. Most of the plates are even exceptionally well hidden. I never wrote about this so why the detail. I figure it would have just been a skirt. "Wow this thing is really functional."

"But the jeans and tee are a hell of a lot more comfortable." God I feel like a perv now. I've been analyzing the one piece of clothing she showed up in.

"Oh Ruby, I was just.." she cut me off again.

"Terry its fine." She walks over to me she's been crying a bit I can see it in her eyes. Then it happens she puts her arms around my waist leans her head on my chest. "Thank you." She stays there for a few moments then backs around to the couch. "Hey come sit here, I got some stuff to say."

Well we are sitting just a bit away from each other. "Everything OK."

"Well apparently the only real reason I exist at all is because of you?"

"What? Didn't you come from Remnant?"

"Yes and no. I wasn't pulled from a different World. As far as they know I'm a combination of the artwork your writings and the feelings you have for me. From what they told me I came from you. I owe my entire existence to you." She's got a half smile but her eye I can see in a lot of ways she is devastated. She wiped tears from her eye. "I remember everything that happened up to the point where I came here." She lowered her head, "I know how you feel. I'm grateful and I'm flattered. I'm willing to give you chance, but it's really awkward for me to know that your feelings about me are the sole reason I exist. I have no way to survive here."

"Ruby, you owe me nothing. If you love me or not I'm just happy you're in my life." She's sobbing now. She fell forward onto me crying. I held her as she cried. "We'll figure out how to get you set up here. There has to be a way." She feels trapped I can see it. She cried and she cried.

Eventually she looked up at me. I smiled. "You're warm." She smiled a little bit.

"Hey, I have another day off tomorrow. How about we go teach you about some of the weapons from here?"

She pushed herself off from my chest meeting my eyes. "Really!"

"Yea you won't be able to use Crescent Rose but I have a few that you might like." She had a huge smile now. "I even have a rifle that might be right up your alley."

"Ooo. Where is it? Can I see it?" Like a kid in a candy store.

I was barraged with questions all through dinner. I had so much to explain about firearms to her. In return she taught me a lot about dust bases weaponry. She even showed me how the transformation works on Crescent Rose. Dinner was simple. Chicken, rice, and some steamed veggies. She really put it away but with how much energy she has, it's not surprising.


	5. First Date By Gunfure

Hero In Our Universe: First Date by Gunfire.

I woke up early to get cleaned up and grab my gear. She left the door to my room open I could see her there sleeping in the Tee and Jeans from yesterday. It kind of surprised me, one arm so desperately to Crescent Rose like a child gripping a teddy bear during a nightmare. Her free hand gripped tightly around the Small pendant version of her larger weapon. She slept on the covers I guess she is afraid of making a mess. She faces the door, where I'm standing. Her hair is a mess, it looks like she's been tossing and turning all night.

"Ruby." I didn't want to get to close she has had some pretty shocking reactions waking up so far.

"Ruby." A little Louder.

"Hmmm. What?" She sounded so sleepy.

"I'm getting my gear ready. Didn't want you to wake up like yesterday."

"Wha… Oh yea…. K. Gimme a sec." She sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eye. I don't understand how that sash across her other eye stays on place so well. She stretches and gives a big yawn. "I'm hungry." She's barely awake.

"We have some leftover donuts, Or did you want me to throw together some waffles or something."

I could see her weighing her options. "I'll have a few donuts I don't want to be a burden." The look on her face made me think she more wanted the waffles than the day old donuts."

"Waffles it is." I walked off to the kitchen.

"Hey I said donuts!" She popped her head out the bedroom door.

"I heard you. But believe it or not with three daughters I'm pretty good at reading faces."

She's glaring at me with that silver eye again. It's cute then she actually sticks her tongue out at me like a bratty child. "I'm getting a shower."

Man I'm a lucky guy. She may not love me but just being around her and getting to see this kind of stuff is great. Grab the waffle maker, throw together some batter and get some eggs fried up. Then I hear it. She's singing. I don't recognize the song. But she's singing in the shower. Another detail I don't remember seeing in the videos and I certainly didn't write about it. It's beautiful. I almost burnt some eggs just listening to it. Well she didn't take too long in the shower then I hear the struggling. It's sounds like she's having some trouble.

"You OK in there Ruby!"

"Yea I'm having trouble with this Bra thing again they suck. Why do they put the part that closes in the back?" For the life of me I couldn't answer that question.

She finally emerges from the bathroom. Red tee it fits her very well. She went with Black Jeans too, she has the towel wrapped up around her hair and covering her missing eye. She seems to take some great lengths to hide that. I guess I can't blame her.

"Oh wow that smells great. You keep this up I might get fat." She smiled at me again. "That shower is amazing."

"So um. I've been thinking Ruby."

She grabbed a waffle and started chewing it, looking at me. "Mmmm Hmmm."

"I think there is more to you than the stories I wrote and the Videos."

Her mouth was still partially full, "What are you talking about?" her eye met mine I seem to have piqued her interest.

"You remember yesterday when I looked at the Combat skirt outfit you firsts showed up in?"

"Yea it would have been creepy if I hadn't seen you inspecting the armor plates and the cut proof weavings."

"I never went into that much detail on how a combat skirt functioned. Really I didn't think it was protective at all. I only thought it allowed for free movement?" I could see she understood where I was going. "Then this morning while you were in the shower….." She came over the table at me.

Grabbing my shirt. "Did you peek in on me!"

"No, Oh God no! You sing in the shower." She immediately let go and flushed with red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She paused. "I never realize I'm doing it. Yang use to sing to me when I was little I picked it up from her." She said so quietly.

"That is what I'm talking about Ruby. You're doing things that aren't in the videos or my stories. They are all you. It seems I still have tons to learn about you."

She was still blushing a bit but she also had a look of shock on her face. "You saying I'm real."

"You always were to me."

The look on her face changed. For a brief moment there was a loving smile sent my way. Then she asked, "So what are we shooting today?" Back to weapons.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my garage. . Work benches all around the walls, assorted tools everywhere. Over to a rather large gun safe.

I opened the safe. "They are not as impressive as your Sweetheart but I've built or restored most of these." Her hands instantly went for the large .308 but that didn't surprise me, she stopped short of grabbing it. "She's called 'Ruby Rose' I thought you two should meet. Go ahead she's not loaded yet."

She gently pulled the black military style rifle from the safe. Black almost over the entire gun with red anodized trim pieces. A red rose emblazoned the magazine well. She cradled it like a newborn baby. "Hello, Ruby. I'm Ruby too…" she paused for a few moments looking over my work. "She's beautiful."

"I built her myself. A few of the parts I had to have custom made."

She ran her hands over every inch of the rifle, taking in every detail. I rolled out a mat on the workbench and she laid it down. Turning to me she grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "No one has ever done anything like that for me. " She was almost in tears now. "No one has ever named such a beautiful weapon after me." She gave me a long embrace laying her head on my chest. "You're an amazing guy."

I introduced her to a few more of my favorite projects including my .50 cal I've been working on. She pulled what I had together apart and rebuilt it right in front of me. We Loaded up Ruby Rose into a gun case grabbed some ammo, and loaded up the truck. She grabbed Crescent Rose as well, guess she needed her security.

It took about an hour to drive to the only gun range around with a 1000 gun range. During the drive she talked a lot about Crescent Rose. I never knew that the servos that result in its transformation were powered by Ruby's own Aura. She explained more about her speed semblance and how she used the recoil when firing to accelerate her speed even more. She couldn't explain the rose petals though. They just kind of appeared in the wake of her sprints when using her semblance. I even learned that Auras and semblance are a result of continued exposure to energy waves given off by Dust Crystals.

"Here we are. Ricks Guns N Range" a few cars were in the parking lot but it wasn't surprising most people were at work already. My work schedule is a bit weird so I ended up off.

"So there is a Firing range in that building? It looks too small."

"No that's the Gun shop. I get components and machine work there. We have to go through there to the outdoor range behind it. That's why the huge fence. "

Then we heard it, the first gunshot. To me it was normal around here but she kicked open the truck door rolled across the ground and had Crescent Rose Fully transformed and ready to go. This grabbed the attention of the two elderly gentlemen walking into Rick's.

"Ruby it's a gun range remember." She looked back at me somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh yea…. That was the first gunshot I've heard since I got here." She transformed Crescent Rose and slid her behind the truck seats.

"So did you want to carry my sweetheart?" I jokingly smiled at her.

She got excited, "Really …. Can I?" Her eye lit up with excitement. She grabbed the case and my arm and we started through the door into Rick's

We were greeted by a large heavy man, bald but with a long beard. He looked at the woman walking on my arm holding a gun case he knew all too well. In a gruff voice "Terrance She looks even better than the rifle she's carrying. I'm surprised you let anyone carry your baby."

"Yea Steve, but she's the reason I built it. I'd like to introduce you Ruby Rose."

"Well I knew ya said a woman was the reason you were buildin' her, but I didn't thing she was going to be such a knockout." He smiled at her behind that bushy beard.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said shyly.

Her eyes raced all over the store. Guns, tools, tactical gear and tons more. She looked like she just hit the jackpot.

"So what can I do for you two today?"

"Well Steve, We're going to need a couple of boxes of .308 and a 1000 meter lane."

"Oooo. Getting romantic aren't ya splitting a lane like that." He gave a bit of a chuckle, Ruby blushed. He placed two boxes of ammo on the counter and then buzzed us through the range door. We threw on some shooting glasses and hearing protection and walked to our range lane.

Seemed like half the guys on the ranged stopped shooting as she walked by.

"You know you turn a lot of heads Ruby."

She buried her face in my arm. "No I don't I'm not that pretty" from this angle I could see just a tiny bit of scarring on her forehead where the glasses moved the sash. It must be a pretty bad scar.

We got to the lane and set up our targets. Only one other guy shooting that distance today. We waited for the signal then walked out to place them. After setting her up and giving a quick how to on sighting in the scope I let her take her first three shots. It was pretty close to being perfectly on for me so after a few minor tweaks to the windage and elevation knobs she popped off three more. I could see through the spotting scope she was dead on. Hell it usually takes me at least three to four sets to sight in.

"It doesn't kick as much as Crescent Rose."

"I didn't think my baby would. Your cartridges are a lot closer to .50 cal"

"Oh that's the one you're building now."

"Yea"

"Hey buddy! Your girl really knows how to handle a rifle." The young guy a couple of lanes down seemed to take interest.

She laughed a bit, "Thanks"

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! Cat Down Range" Blared over the PA system. Steve always had a soft spots for the feral cats around.

Then we heard a bolt slide and a rifle lay across the bench. Two loud bangs so close together you could swear they were one. Ruby was already across laying across the bench with Ruby Rose. Two clouds of dust raised from the berm. The cat sprinting wildly out of sight. Did she shoot the cat? No…. She reacted to the other guy getting ready. Wait she shot his bullet off target! She's already in his face.

"Didn't you hear the announcement you jackass! There was a kitty on the range. They even paged to cease fire!"

"Bitch I'll slap the stupid out of you."

I stepped up to intervene, "Hey you don't get to…."

She held her hand up to stop me. Her back was to me, with a quick motion of her hand she pulled the sash off of her face. "Listen you little prick, you see this! I've been through a hell of a lot more than getting slapped by some punk! This eye was cut out of my face you little bastard! I've been Shot, Stabbed, Burned, Had medics pull shrapnel out of my body dozens of times! Do you really think some little bitch like you is going to hurt me with a slap! Hell I'll do you a favor! Go ahead big man I'll let you hit me. When they drag your ass out of here in a bag that will be one less problem here!"

By this time Steve and a few others were already in route to stop the altercation. The young man was horrified and what he had just seen and heard. He was shaking in fear of a woman half his size. The men surrounded him and dragged him outside.

"Ruby."

She spun around, "WHAT!" the scar took up almost a third of her face. Burns and a closed up empty socket. Her eye met mine and she realized she didn't have her sash on anymore. She covered her face and started crying. "Don't look at me!" She was almost hysterical.

I walked over to her as she hid her face in her hands. I held her for a moment the whispered "You're beautiful" She continued to cry hiding her face.

"I'm horrible!" we were starting to draw some unwanted attention.

"Ruby look at me." She brought her eye to mine but still covered her face with her hands.

Gently I lowered her hands and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on the scarred portion of her face. "To me every inch of you is beautiful."

She buried her face in my chest and cried again. Between the sobs she quietly muttered "Thank you."

It took her quite a while to calm down. Steve came over and just quietly waited a few moments till she composed herself. "Ma'am I just wanted to thank you." She looked at him confused. "I've never seen shootin like that before that kid don't normally miss. I don't know how ya did it, but I know you shot his bullet."

She was looking down at her feet. "Well I really like kitties. One of my best friends was a Kitty f…." She stopped herself from finishing.

"Terrance you got yourself a keeper here, don't screw it up."

I could only smile. I already knew she was a keeper. She fixed the sash across her eye again then turned to me. Then the most unexpected thing happened. She gently kissed me. She took a step back looked at me, "You know your kind of growing on me." She smiled.

Steve just smiled "Has to be the first kiss for you two." He chuckled. "You bring her by anytime and I'll cover the range cost." He sat there and took a couple of Photos of us for his sharpshooters wall. We… Well she finished up the ammo we brought and the two boxes we bought then we decided we'd better get lunch.


	6. Nontypical Anime Cooking

Hero in our Universe: Non typical Anime Cooking

We put Ruby Rose back in the case, and headed back in the shop. She decided to do some looking around for a while. I had some parts on order that I needed to get from Steve anyway. Seemed that she now had a bit of a following here. Couple of the clerks and even the Gunsmith decided to talk with her.

"Where the hell did you meet a woman like that?" Steve asked concerned.

"I guess you could say she just appeared out of nowhere one day."

"Terrance man, I've never seen someone with that kind of reaction time. Who is she?"

"Well let's just say she's been through a ton of stuff man."

"Dude, just be careful. I've seen that look before when she gave her little speech to that little pecker head. That girl has seen stuff. I've seen seriously messed up Vet's with less crazy in their eyes."

"Steve you have no idea what she's been through trust me it's been a rough life for her."

"Well if anyone can handle crazy it's you man."

I looked over at Ruby and she's drawing out something for the gunsmith. He seems pretty blown away by it. She finished up shook the guys hand and came running over to me. "Hey let's head back to your place for some lunch. I'll cook this time."

Now I've seen a lot of Anime so I could see where this was going. "Didn't know you could cook."

"Well I watched you. And I figure if I keep it simple I won't mess it up too bad. You should have seen Yang try to cook when we were kids."

"Ok, let's go." She grabbed the gun case in one hand and me with the other.

"Hey Rub y. If he messes up try not to kill him he's my best customer." Steve laughed.

"No promises." She giggled back to him. Dear lord what did I get myself into.

After a great drive home, we unloaded everything. She toted Ruby Rose in and actually let me carry Crescent Rose. Trust me guys it's a lot heavier than it looks, how she makes using it look so easy is way beyond me. I laid it on my bed and just looked around. She folds her dirty laundry, Guess I didn't really tell her what to do with it. So she has it neatly tucked out of the way. Then I noticed something. The whole room smells like roses… No it's the whole house. It's amazing I've never noticed before. It's her. The longer she stays in an area the more like roses it smells. I thought she had a perfume on, but no. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, I watched her in the kitchen. I was half expecting by this point to see pots of various oddly colored liquids to be boiling over reeking up the house. But no she did seem to have some trouble but nothing major. I heard her cuss a few times as she had a little trouble. But it was really cute.

"Hey, Ruby need a hand?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "No I think I have this. Hey how do you open these things." Holding up a can of soup.

"Try the machine to your left with the tiny gear on the front." It took her a second to figure out but she got it.

When all was said and don't it wasn't the prettiest meal I've ever had. But For Grilled cheese and Tomato soup it was good. The kitchen however was a bit of a mess.

She made sure to pull her chair right next to mine as we ate. She seemed so cheerful now. We talked and we ate shredded sandwiches. She needs practice but it was a thousand times better than I expected.

"Ruby I actually thought this was going to be way different."

"Huh?" She had just taken a bite and was looking at me again. I seem to catch her like that a lot.

"Well in some of the Anime Series I watch they always have the character that wants to cook for the guy but is actually pretty horrible at it. It was kind if the first thing I thought about when you said you wanted to make Lunch." I got a bit of a glare from her.

"That's not very nice."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

She leaned against me for a moment. "You should believe everything you see in those shows."

"Agreed." I never knew she was this amazing.

"It's really quiet around here?" She looked around.

"Give it two days and my munchkins will be back?"

"Oh that's right your kids?"

"Yea I'm trying to figure out how to explain to them how you got here."

"We could make something up."

"I don't think that is going to work. They're pretty smart and they absolutely love RWBY too. They are going to know exactly who you are as soon as they see you. They know my stories too well."

I started thinking about how she saved that cat back at the range. Maybe I should get a pet. With her here at least I could trust it would get taken care of all the time. Just as I was thinking about this she brought her lips to mine again. Such a pleasant surprise. "You smell like roses."

She blushed a bit from our kiss. "I do?" I guess when you live with something all your life you never notice it.

I leaned in for another kiss. She closed her eye and her lips met mine again. "Yes Ruby, you do."

Her cheeks flushed again. She wrapped her arms around me and we sat there for a while.

"Here let me clean this up. I think I could use your help with something but it's a surprise."

After getting everything cleaned up we hopped back in the truck. She didn't even grab her weapon this time. Instead she had one hand on her pendant and held my free hand the entire drive. We arrived at a strip mall with a large pet store. People were walking their pets and their owners moving in and out of the store. She was giddy with excitement. "Hey beautiful. I want you to help me pick out something for the house."

She looked shocked, "You mean you're getting a pet?"

"Kind of. The girls have been bugging me for cats and dogs for a while, but they are only there half the time so I was a bit worried. I saw how you saved the cat back at the range so I thought maybe you would like some extra company."

She bounded from area to area looking at dogs, cat, and just about everything else. The she saw it, a little kitten black and white with almost amber like eyes.

I could see tears start to well up in that beautiful eye of hers. "She looks like Blake." She sniffed a little. The kitten came up to the glass where she was standing and mewed. In the same cage was a white kitten that romped and played with an orange tabby. She started to cry. "I miss my family." I could see she was still hurting.

I held her tight. She's become quite emotional. She calmed down very quickly. "I'd feel bad for separating them" next thing I know we are the proud owners of three new kittens. Ember the Tabby, Shroud the black and white one, and Naster the snow white. She named them for her friends weapons.

After she saw what was needed to take care of these three little guys she felt a bit terrible. "I haven't even been here a full three days and you've spent so much on me. I'm sorry."

"Ruby, I understand your worry. But it's OK."

We got home set up the food dishes and Litter boxes. I had a chuckle when I explained what they were for. She seemed a little shocked. It's funny how little they address on Anime. But then I guess they don't take into account their characters ever coming to life. Then I started wondering , why is there somethings not written about that pop up and not others. There are gaps. I thought it would be a good idea to message Anna again.

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to message Anna again I have somethings I want to ask her."

"Oooo I'm waiting on a message from her too."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Now I'm the one confused for once.

"She walked me through setting up Emails and other stuff so we can talk in private. I've got tons of questions for her." Well I suppose that makes sense.

We walked back to my office and I sent Anna a message. Ruby , wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek as I typed. "Anna, hey I've got some more questions regarding Ruby."

I got a message immediately back. "She needs to Skype me in private soon. Please respect her privacy." Ruby's look turned very businesslike I wonder what is going on?

I left and closed the door. Promptly afterward the new crew of fuzzy little monsters attacked my feet.


	7. SCARS

Hero in Our Universe: SCARS

Hmm. I wonder what they seem to be talking about. It's been a few hours since they started. Oh well she deserves her privacy it's not like she has much else here. These three vicious toe attacking kittens look like they decided to all take a nap so at least I'm not going to trip over them.

The office door unlocks and she comes out. Every time I see her shoulder length hair and that beautiful face it takes my breath away. She sees me staring and her face flushes red just a bit. "What?" She still doesn't get what I see,

"You're Beautiful Ruby. Every bit of you."

I could see her smile slightly. "I wish you knew."

"Knew what?"

She turned a little more red. I don't know if it's embarrassment or something else. "I'm really horribly scarred."

"No Ruby, you're absolutely perfect."

I could see this was something that bothered her. I've seen behind her sash that she covers her missing eye with. It doesn't bother me. Her arms do have a fair amount of teeth and claw marks as well as dust burns and such. But given she started a warrior's life when she was fifteen and she's around mid-thirties sitting here in front of me now there are going to be some scars.

"Ruby, I look at you and see nothing but a beautiful woman."

"You haven't seen anything." She walks to the couch and sits down hanging her head.

I sit next to her and put my arm around her. "There is nothing wrong with you Ruby. You're a hero that's seen over twenty years of fighting and combat. Think of them like badges of honor."

"Oh I'm proud of every one. But the few times I've started into anything romantic it's always cut short."

"There is nothing you could show me that would change my feeling towards you. Remember most likely they are my fault anyway."

She raised her head to look at me. She could see I was hurting too. "OK, I want to show you something. Close your eyes."

I obliged her. She rose up from the couch. I could hear her moving around a bit. Then I heard the zipper to her jeans. "Ruby what are you doing?" I said shocked.

"Just keep your eyes closed." I could hear her fumbling with her jeans. I don't think I'm quite ready for this. "You know these jeans things are really a pain to get on and off."

"I'd offer to help but can't see anything." I nervously gave a quick chuckle.

A few moments of awkward silence went by then. "OK, Open your eyes."

She's standing in front of me in just a bra and panties. She faces me, her body covered in hundreds of scars. One most noticeable a huge slashing scar starting below the collarbone on her left side travelling down between her breasts and stops just above her naval. On the right a huge full set of teeth marks just under the bra line on her right side. Her right shoulder showing the aftermath of many gunshots, the skin around them horribly burned. Some large piercing scar below her belly button on the right side. Her eyes are staying on the floor. She slowly turns. Her lower back matching up to the huge scar on her abdomen shows another large scar where she was run through with something. Literally dozens of scars from projectiles all over her body. Her bare back to me know a full set of massive claw marks running from her shoulders down below her panty line. Her legs covered in bites, and burns. I feel horrified for what she has been through. I've never gone into this much detail on her scars. But she's still beautiful.

I get up from the couch her back still to me. Wrapping my arms around her I kiss the back of her shoulders where the huge claw mark starts. Then whisper to her. "You're even more beautiful."

Hearing those words her head rose with a shock. Catching me off guard and the back of her head collides with my face. I staggered back for a second then she pounced. Spinning around she embraced me knocking the two of us onto the couch. She buried her face into my chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "How?" She asked between the tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. She cried for such a long time. She has had such a hard life. After a few minutes she curled up on me I ran my finger through her beautiful hair. Just holding her she eventually cried herself to sleep in my arms. It wasn't that late but she seemed exhausted. I guess the emotional toll was too much for her. It took me a bit of effort to get out from under her without waking her. But I finally arranged to carry her to the bedroom. I pulled the covers and tucked her in. Starting to turn to the door she held to my arm tightly still asleep but not letting go. "I hope this doesn't end in personal injury in the morning." With how tightly she held my arm I had to climb over her to lay down. So here I am lying on top of the covers holding a woman whose deepest scars I can't even see. I get snuggled up against her and she tightens her grip on my arm. I can only hope this helps.

Morning comes I and I wake to her lying there just looking at me. She smiles. I can tell she's still in her partial state of undress even though she's is still under the covers. She kisses me very passionately and lays her head back on the pillow. "I don't know how you do it but you make me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful hot stuff." She smiles even bigger.

"I wasn't expecting to break down like that. Sorry."

"Hey, you've lived a rough life. You deserve some happiness."

"It's been a long time since I've felt beautiful."

"Ruby, you'll always be stunning to me."

She places her hand on my cheek. "You know you keep this up and I'm going to end up falling in love with you,"

"Anyway I can speed that process up a bit." I smiled.

She kissed me again. I can see it in her eyes she's already there. "I think you already did."

We laid there for what seemed like hours just talking and kissing. Suddenly I think she realized her state of dress under the covers. She blushed. "You stayed with me?"

"You wouldn't let go. So I did the best to be gentlemanly." I kissed her again. "Besides you looked like you needed me to stay."

Still under the covers, she pulled me tightly to her body. "The more I know you the more I need you."

"Thank god I have a night shift tonight. Or I'd be exceptionally late for work."

"Ummm. Terry" she was blushing again.

"Yea Ruby."

"Could you hold me longer?"

"I didn't plan on letting go." Her face reddened even more.

"I mean under the covers…" By now she was hiding her face. "I don't want to do anything but could you just lay here with me like that."

"Sure." She helped me out of my shirt. Then she gasped.

"What happened there?" I could feel her hand running over my lower back a cluster of scars and slashes across my back.

"Well quite a few years ago I ended up having a guy shoot me in the back a few times. That and I slid down a rock face one time and almost got impaled on a tree branch."

Her lips touched my scars. "They're beautiful too."

We laid there in bed for till we finally got attacked by the three attention starved kittens.

"Well Ruby I guess we have to get up now."

She was laughing as Ember fell off the bed. "I guess so."


	8. Roses for Ruby Rose

Hero in our Universe: Roses for Ruby Rose

She sat up in bed her back to me, glancing over her shoulder at me. "How did I ever meet a guy like you?" She smiled as she walked out the bedroom door The orange little fur ball scampering after her.

"I'm just lucky I guess."

The two other kittens followed suit. I could hear Ruby in the living room picking up her clothes.

"Hey Terry, what do you do for exercise here?" As I walked into the living room she's standing there clothes in her arms. She doesn't really need a workout I can guarantee that. But with how active a life she's had I guess she's been getting restless.

"Well considering we have a lot less to worry about than Remnant. We have the pool and there is a Gym about a 15 minute jog from here."

"I don't really do public swimming." She had a slightly frustrated look on her face. I guess she's still worried about her scars.

Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her. "Well there is one other place I could think of if swimming is something you're wanting to do."

She leaned into me "The swimming sound nice. It's the public thing I have a problem with. The gym might be good too."

"Well there is a nice creek I know of that I take the girls to a lot. We do a lot of swimming and camping out there. Pretty remote so no prying eyes."

She turned to face me. "Except yours." Kissing me passionately. "I'm getting a shower then maybe we can continue this." She kissed me again then walked back to the bedroom and the shower starts.

Man that girl already knows how to get to me. With just a look she can make my heart race. All of the sudden the doorbell rings. I hope that is what I think it is. It wasn't easy to sneak around yesterday and order it. Luckily they usually get their orders pretty fast. Sure enough it's the delivery man. The roses I ordered arrived. It's a beautiful bouquet. A dozen red roses surrounding one single white rose. Hints of little white flowers all around make it look perfect. I have the perfect idea for them too. I can still hear the shower running. Sneaking into my bedroom I see she already laid out her new clothes for after her shower.

"You better not be peaking in there!" She had a stern but slightly playful tone to her voice.

"I wish. You'd probably kill me. I just needed to grab something really quick."

"Well it's going to have to wait till after the shower. I'm all wet right now." She laughed. That laugh can melt hearts. It's almost funny how in just a few days she has gone from hard on warrior to flirtatious woman.

"It's OK. I'll get my hands on you a little later too."

I placed the flowers on top of her new clothes. There is no way will she miss these here.

I quietly stepped out back into the living room. Ember and Naster were having a kitten battle Royal on the floor while Shroud was trying his best to defeat his evil tail. As I walked over to the couch their little battle plan changed. The three of them all stopped at exactly the same time then rushed me. I laid down on the floor to counter their fuzzy combo attack. Little paws swiping at fingers. Silly little dodges that end up with kittens rolling across the floor. The three of them were pretty easy to defeat. All little bellies exposes I went in for the kill. Then I heard it. A loud audible gasp from the bedroom, she found them. I stopped and smiled lowering my guard for just a moment. The little monsters did their best to capitalize on this but ended up more attacking each other. "Well that little battle was short lived."

About 10 minutes went by and I still hadn't heard anything. So I went to the bedroom door. "Ruby you OK in there?"

"Yes!" She sounded so excited and happy.

"Are you covered?" You've been quite."

"I'm great you can come in if you want."

I slowly opened the door to see her sitting on the floor still in a towel holding the bouquet against her chest smelling them and smiling. I could tell she had been crying a bit. "You're crying."

"I'm not sad. Just overwhelmed," She paused to smile. "It's a good thing."

"I got a little worried since I hadn't heard anything from you in a few minutes."

She motioned for me to sit next to her at the foot of the bed.

"No one's ever given me something so beautiful before." She leaned against me. Her hair still a bit wet.

"I had to do a bit of sneaking around to do yesterday to order these for you while you were going nuts in the pet store."

"Yang use to get flowers all the time from tons of guys. It always seemed like I never got any attention till after she got married." She put her hand to her missing eye. "Then it stopped entirely."

"Well they were all idiots. You're everything I want and need. And I'll keep doing this stuff for you as long as I can."

She smiled and I could see her tears of happiness start welling up in her eye again. This woman has been through so much, always seeming to come in second after her sister. I'm sure Yang didn't mean anything by it but I can see how it hurt Ruby.

She sat there just smelling the roses and smiling at me. Seems like once again I did the exact thing she needed. "Terry, how do you always know the exact thing to do or say?"

"It's because I really do love you Ruby. You were never some fantasy for me. I use to dream of doing the silly little things with you. Sitting on the couch eating pizza, going on dates, and just being there when you need someone. That was my one wish. To have you in my life so I could love you with every fiber of my being."

She blushed a little. "You're everything I've dreamed about too." She paused to kiss me. "Terry….. I love you."

"Just hearing you say that Ruby is the one thing I have wanted since I started writing about you." I think I started to cry a little with happiness.

I started kissing her again. She laid the flowers on the floor next to her and climbed up onto my lap facing me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me. We kissed passionately her towel covered body tightly pressed to mine. I could feel the dampness of her hair against my face as she returned every kiss with one of her own. Then loud and clear the doorbell rang out again.

She leaned back, slightly out of breath. "Darn it. This was just getting interesting."

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll get the door."

"Awe do I have too?" A little bit of playful poutiness in her voice.

"That's your choice. But I have no idea who is at the door." She gave me a quick little frown then hopped off of me.

As I started walking to the front door I had to say to myself. "Man whoever this is their timing sucks!"

Opening the door I'm greeted with a barrage of "Daddy!" my three daughters come running through the door. Assaulting me with hugs.

"Something came up at work I have to go out of town. I know it's a day early but here they are." She sounded really annoyed she usually hates cutting her week short with the girls so I can see why.

"Dad why does the whole house smell like roses." My oldest daughter Angel chimed in.

"Well Squirt, I have a girlfriend over and that's how she smells." I could see a slightly disapproving look on my Ex Heather's face. But then again she has no real room to talk when it comes to introducing a new boyfriend to the kids.

"KITTYS!" Kayla my youngest daughter screamed at the top of her lungs. The little blond flipping her lid completely.

"Dad you got a girlfriend and cats?" Deana my 10 year old said with excitement.

"I was going to talk to you all about it tomorrow."

Heather took one quick look and me and slightly blushed. "We didn't interrupt anything did we?" I realized that I was quite a bit of a sight my shirt still damp from our encounter on the bedroom floor.

"It's fine Heather." She glared at me a bit.

"Terry, I heard kids." Ruby rounded the bedroom door , she went with The lighter blue jeans this time. She looked like she was poured into them. Her Tee was a form fitting plain black tee. She was still fitting her sash across her missing eye.

All three of my girls went silent. Heather and Ruby locked eyes. "So Terry who is this?" Heather couldn't sound more disapproving.

"Heather, girls this is Ruby. Ruby this is Heather, Angel, Deana, and Kayla."

Ruby smiled, "I've heard a little bit about all of you. Nice to meet you."

Angel looked at her and then looked back at me. "Dad how in the heck is she here?" Heather looked concerned at this question.

"Oh your Dad and I met at a one of those gatherings where I do cosplay." She tried to play it off. But I could see Angel wasn't buying it.

"Ok." She paused looking between the both Ruby and I, "You look just Like the Ruby Rose from Dad's Stories."

"That was the plan." Ruby gave a slightly awkward smile.

Kayla decided to pop into the conversation. "Daddy your girlfriend is so pretty!" This made Ruby smile.

Deana decided to throw her two cents in as well. "Well you could have done worse."

"Deana! At least try to be nice!" Heather scolded her. "Listen Terry I'm a little uncomfortable with this but I have to get going. I'll talk with you about it when I pick the girls up next week."

"We'll be here."

I closed the door. Immediately Ruby and I were immediately assaulted with all sorts of questions from Angel and Deana. Kayla seemed more interested in keeping the kittens entertained. They wholeheartedly obliged her.

Over the course of the next few hours we explained the whole situation to the girls. How Ruby showed up here, and what happened to all the RWBY stuff. Things like that. I even had to explain how their Halloween costume picture probably saved my life.

"Awe that's so romantic!" Angel and Deana seemed to love the idea of the whole thing.

Kayla on the other hand looked up from the kittens "Daddy where's all the posters and toys of Ruby?" She didn't pay a single bit of attention to the whole thing. So we sat down and went over it again for her.

"You girls know why this needs to be a secret don't you." They all nodded in unison.

"Good. Now Ruby is going to be sleeping in my room while I sleep on the couch. OK"

"Dad, you don't have to act like I don't know what is going on." Angel seems to get straight to the point.

Ruby blushed a bit. "Actually Angel just so you know the most we've done is a lot of kissing."

Angel sat and looked at the two of us and blushed a bit. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Your Dad has been a perfect gentleman the whole time I've been here." She looked at me with a smile. "It didn't take me very long to fall for him at all."

She got up and headed into the bedroom and came back with the roses. She cradled them in her arms like a newborn baby. "Terry, honey what do I do with theses?"

Deana got up quickly "Oh I can help with that! Dad showed me what to do." She grabbed Ruby by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen."

"These kitty's are awesome!" Kayla has always been a cat fanatic.

"Dad, what happened to her?" I could see dozens of questions in Angels green eyes. She still had some of the black hair dye from Halloween in her hair too. "Her arms have a lot of scars on them and she covers her eye."

"Well a good portion of that is my fault actually. That's how I wrote her. She spent about 20 years fighting Grimm and wars. She's been through a lot."

"And even though you did all that she still loves you?" She seems so confused.

"Hey Terry, how about we order a few pizzas tonight well have more time to talk and less cooking." Ruby and Deana were done setting up the roses in an old crystal vase I had under the counter. It looked amazing on the dining room table.

When the pizza's arrived we all sat around the table and talked. Kayla being the very blunt kindergartner she was asked tons of questions about Ruby's Eye and scars. Ruby did her best to answer although I could see she was a bit uncormfortable. Angel and Deana asked more questions about Remnant and the rest of her friends. I could see she was a little sad but she was also happy at the same time.

Eventually I had to leave for work but not after tucking the girls into bed. Ruby seemed the most disappointed that I had to leave. "I was kind of hoping we could continue where we got interrupted."

"I wish I could beautiful. But this should be the only night shift I have for a while. I traded shifts with another guy, so I'll have tomorrow off."

She frowned, "Not fair."

"You're telling me. But hey got to pay the bills." She gave me a long hug and a very deep kiss goodbye. I'm beginning to think my life is perfect.


End file.
